A New Beginning
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Erebor is a great and truly impressive place that is meant for dwarfkind. Will Arien and her son find a place among the dwarves or will Kili have to make a choice no one should have to make? This story is a sequel to "A Fire Within" and continues as an AU. Kili/OC, may contain slash during later chapters. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Chapter One**

Kili awoke with a start, gasping for air and with his eyes furiously darting around his surroundings. At the shift of the body next to him on the bed he calmed down and turned his face to look into his sleeping love's. With a tender look he turned and placed a kiss to her forehead. He couldn't believe he'd spent two years without her in his arms, two years of hardship, loss and recovery without the one person who made his life worth it all. Worse still he'd missed the birth of his child and his first year of life, he could never make it up but he'd never stop trying to. As soon as they made it to Erebor he'd give them the life they deserved and he'd allow himself to be happy. He was so deep in his thoughts that he'd missed the subtle change in Arien's breathing and the shifting of her body closer to his.

"A copper for your thoughts?" She asked softly and he smiled tenderly for a moment before he leaned to kiss her.

"I was just thinking about how grand it will be to bring you and Kiren to Erebor. You'll be a princess and he a prince and I'll make certain that you want for nothing." He spoke with certainty and Arien kissed his lips tenderly.

"We have you, we already want for nothing." She whispered and kissed him again before she laid her head on his chest again and rested her hand on his heart. "Tell me of Fili again, I need to know that he is safe."

"Aye, he is very safe. As Uncle's heir apparent he's being groomed in the art of ruling a kingdom. When I left he was in negotiations with Bard concerning the placement of Dale's guard tower. Dreadfully boring business." Kili said with a chuckle and Arien ran her fingers through the short beard that had begun to grow on his chin, it was thick and surprisingly soft.

"Who is Bard again?" Arien asked and Kili had to stop himself from purring at the feeling of her fingers.

"The new Master of Dale, he's known as Bard the Bowman and it was his arrow that took down Smaug." Kili said matter-of-factly and Arien sighed as she twirled a bit of his beard between her fingers. "You and Kiren will meet him when we arrive home."

"Will we be welcome?" Arien asked the question that had been balanced on the tip of her tongue ever since Kili told tales of the great kingdom of Erebor and their new places within it.

"Of course, you're my wife and consort and Kiren is my heir. You are both members of the royal family." Kili said certainly and Arien sighed and pressed herself ever tighter against him.

"I know what I am to you and to Fili but to the others I'm...I'm something other, not dwarfkind. I still remember every word your uncle said all those years ago and I know he spoke the truth. None of your brethren under the mountain will accept a human bride for an heir of Durin, no matter how much we wish them to." She whispered solemnly and Kili kissed her temple.

"Do not condemn my folk so readily sweet Ari, we have a great capacity to loathe but an even greater capacity to love." He told her softly and Arien sighed in relief. If Kili held so much trust in his people then she had no reason not to.

As Arien fell back to sleep Kili remained awake, her words repeating in his head. Would his people accept his human wife and half human son? With a deep breath he put the thoughts away and attempted to sleep again, the next few days would be busy as they prepared for the trip to Erebor and he needed to give the preparation his full attention.

…

"Do you need help Kili?" Kili grunted as he set down the hammer and looked at his father through marriage and frowned, a look that Ferron caught. "I beg your pardon son but it looks like your arm is giving you trouble."

"It does from time to time but not as much as a year ago. I was shot through the shoulder with a goblin arrow and a mace did the job of almost shattering my arm. I'm nearly healed though." Kili said as he puffed his chest up in affected bravado and Ferron nodded, understanding Kili's need to act tough.

"You are a brave and strong warrior Kili but that doesn't mean that you cannot accept assistance from time to time. Receiving aid does not make you weak." Ferron said wisely and Kili snorted before he smiled.

"You needn't tell me that Ferron, I've spent the last year assisting my kin in the reclaiming of our home and receiving assistance from dwarves and men from the lands surrounding us. It is a bit different when the assistance comes because you are too weak to do for yourself." Kili said the last with a grimace and Ferron walked closer and placed a hand to his good shoulder.

"You are not weak, never weak... Now, what is it you're doing?" Ferron asked and Kili took it for what it was, a show of love from the man he'd accepted as his father.

"I'm fortifying this wagon, we'll be traveling in areas still orc infested with warg riders and the occasional goblin patrol. I want Arien and Kiren to be safe." Kili explained and Ferron nodded as he picked up the discarded hammer and a board which he placed over the one Kili had already put up in an overlapping way.

"Then let's get this done. Two sets of hands are always better than one." Ferron said with a grin and Kili smiled back, pleased with the man's reasoning. Ferron was right of course, two sets of hands were always better than one.

…

Two days before they departed for what was to be their home Arien ran breathlessly into the forge, her excitement evident in every inch of her as she practically thrummed. Her entrance caused Kili to look up from where he was busy showing Kiren the clasp that would go into his hair when he was older, the clasp that had been passed down to him from Dis who had gotten it from Thrain and so on. Now that he had a son Kili was going to give him the heirloom to complete its passage through time. As he closed his fist over the clasp Arien grinned at him before she spoke.

"There's a caravan of dwarves in the village, they've come from the Blue Mountains." Arien said with excitement and Kili rose, a grin splitting his own face before he handed Kiren off to her and ran out of the living quarters and through the small alley that separated the forge from the tanner's.

He was prepared to run across the village to find his kin but he didn't have far to go. They were in the center of town with wagons and ponies and tired dwarves of varying age. As he looked them over he felt a sense of nostalgia that quickly turned into a wild joy as he recognized the most stately dwarf among them.

"Mother!" He called out and grinned widely as she turned and began looking wildly for her son.

"Kili!" She called out and when she saw him a similar grin broke out on her face and she moved through the bustling dwarves until she reached her son. "My Kili..."

"Why didn't you send a raven to tell me about this stop? I thought we were going to meet you in Erebor." Kili asked and held his mother's hand as they pulled apart and Dis smiled at him, the joy in her eyes raw and almost painful in its nakedness.

"Did you think I'd go all the way to Erebor without resting along the way, or without meeting your intended?" Dis asked and Kili suddenly felt his stomach turn in knots. He didn't think he was ready to introduce his mother to Arien or their babe, he had no idea how they would react to one another.

"Of course, come to the forge tonight. I'll introduce you then." Kili tried to buy time but Dis would have none of it.

"Don't be silly, I've waited too long to meet the girl that has your heart. Lead the way dear heart." Dis commanded and Kili could do nothing but obey.

The walk to the forge felt like a funeral march to Kili and he tried to remain positive. Yes his mother would be hurt that she had no knowledge of Kiren but neither had Kili until three days prior. This thought along with the fear that she would set eyes on Arien and find her wanting caused a pain in his gut that he tried to still. He was a warrior who had faced off against a horde of goblins and orcs without a trace of fear, why should he be terrified of the prospect of his mother meeting his wife? The question rolled in his head without a satisfactory answer and before he realized what had happened they'd reached the forge. Taking a deep breath Kili motioned his mother to follow him.

"This way mother." He told her as he motioned her to the alley that led to the living quarters. He stopped outside the door and squared his shoulders, this would be the time of judgement and all he could do was watch and wait to see what happened. Opening the door he swept a hand out to usher Dis in, then stood behind her silently as they took in the sight in the kitchen. Arien was seated at the table with Kiren in her lap, the gold of the clasp that closed her braid glinting in the sun. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen but he managed to shake himself out of his thoughts and moved in front of his mother, pleased when Arien stood.

"Mother, I introduce you to Arien, daughter of Ferron, my wife..." He said slowly before he walked to Arien and picked up Kiren, carrying him to Dis. "And this is Kiren, son of Kili, your grandson."

Dis was unable to speak with so many emotions going through her mind but one got through and she took Kiren out of her son's arms, smiling lovingly as the little boy caressed her beard and smiled back at her. Her eyes were only for him and Arien knew better than to speak, there would be time for that later, now it was time for her to bond with her grandson.

…

"He's sleeping peacefully in his cot. Can I get you some tea Lady Dis?" Arien asked and the dwarf matron nodded, her keen eyes watching every move Arien made. She'd given a look of neither approval or displeasure so Arien was treading lightly.

"How was your trip mother?" Kili asked in an attempt to stall his mother's scrutiny and Dis smiled at her youngest child.

"So far we have faced little hardship. The only issue we faced was some bandits on the road below the mountain, but Durn and Marr protected the caravan valiantly." She said with a nod before she turned her eyes to Arien who had set down her tea and been staring at her for a few minutes. "May I help you with something?"

"I don't mean to be too familiar Lady Dis but your beard is quite beautiful. I've never put much thought into women with beards before but your's is quite striking." Arien said softly, her eyes honest and voice sincere and Dis found herself smiling at the young woman who had stolen her son's heart, and given her her first grandbabe.

…

The days passed quickly until it was time for the group to move on with Kili's family joining them. With the wagon fortified and their provisions secured it was time for Arien to say goodbye to her family and move onto a new life in Erebor. The goodbyes were turning out to be harder than she'd ever imagined. She held Sigrid in her arms as the woman wept and kissed the older woman's head.

"I love you dearly Sigrid, you were the mother I had always dreamed of and held me together when I thought I would fall apart. I will miss you dearly." She said softly and Sigrid sobbed.

"I love you my daughter. I may not have birthed you but you were my daughter nonetheless and I will love you until the end. Please stay in touch." Sigrid begged and Arien smiled as she turned away.

"Aye, expect ravens to darken your window sill." She said before she hugged Sigrid one last time then knelt to hold her little brother in her arms.

"The forge is yours and father's now Sigrun. I expect you to craft many fine things." She told the little boy who sniffled. "Take care of mother and father, they'll need you."

"I don't want you to go." The little boy cried and Arien held him tighter.

"I must go brother. Kiren needs to be raised among his people and I cannot leave Kili now that he's back in my life. Someday I will see you again, remember that and know that I love you." She told him before she squeezed him tightly then rose and stared at her father for a long moment before she ran into his arms and they squeezed one another painfully tight.

"You are the best child a father could ask for and I thank the gods every day that you're mine. Go to the Lonely Mountain and be happy, that's all that I've ever wanted for you. Just be happy." He told her as tears came to his eyes and she kissed his cheek as tears came to her eyes as she moved away.

"I love you Father, I always have and I always will. Don't ever forget that." She told him as she moved to Kili and Kiren and Ferron kissed his fingertips and held them out to her as she returned the gesture.

Once the goodbyes were finished Arien got into the wagon with Kiren strapped to the special seat she and Kili had made for him and readied the reins. She'd be driving the wagon while Kili rode alongside and she was pleased with this arrangement. It would show the dwarves in their company that she wasn't some weak doll afraid to do work and Kili would be free to protect the caravan. As they pulled out of the valley Arien took a look back and felt a piece of her heart break. She was leaving her home and she didn't know if she would be able to call Erebor such at journey's end.

…

The traveling went smoothly until they were one week into the trip. Everything had went well, except for the grumbles and whispers that seemed to follow Arien around like a storm cloud. The only reason they hadn't been voiced was because of the mark of the house of Durin that she now wore prominently in her hair and her proximity to Kili or Dis at most times. The others in the party didn't trust her and it hurt Arien but it also strengthened her resolve. She was going to find a way to get them to trust her, it would just take some time to work out how. An opportunity came to her one day when a mishap occurred to one of the other wagons.

Like everyday they had set out at sunrise to get the most miles traveled and were taking a particularly rough road when the axle of the wagon in front of Arien and Kiren broke and brought the caravan to a halt. Since the wagon was near the front they couldn't exactly leave them to catch up so they all looked for solutions to the problem.

"Does anyone have a spare axle? I can't rightly do a patch job right here." Lir, the cook in the group, asked and they looked among themselves. Of course many of them had spare axle's but they were hard to come by and they didn't want to give up something they were sure to need later in their journey.

"We do, you can have ours." Arien said as she got out of the wagon, then retrieved her son and handed him to Dis. "I'll get it."

"Someone go help her." Dis commanded and a few of the dwarves grumbled as they moved to the back of the wagon but were surprised to see it already halfway out of the open back.

"Can someone grab the end so I can move the rest out?" Arien asked with a smile and the others did as she asked and carried the axle to Lir's wagon and tried to figure out just how to go about fixing it. Arien watched them look at the wagon from every end and tried to remember all of the wagons her father had fixed throughout her life.

"Would it be possible to use a lever?" She asked and that set everyone in motion.

Everyone found something to do as they set about fixing the wagon, knowing they were sitting ducks if a group of goblins or orcs caught their scent and there were little ones in the group which made it even more important for them to move on. Soon they had a lever set up and everything started to go smoothly until a piece stuck and they were faced with the possibility of breaking it in order to move it. Arien had a better idea. While they were fighting she loosened the piece and using the strength she'd gained from her years of working the forge she pushed it into place with a satisfied grunt then tightened it again.

"If you'll all stop bickering the piece is in place." She told them with a smile and Kili smiled with her, proud of his wife's concern for their company. The rest of the company looked at her with some eyes wide and others narrowed, Durn, arguable the largest and scariest of the dwarves in the company tested the piece then got up and looked at Arien, impressed.

"How'd a wee slip of a girl like you do that?" He asked and Arien smiled warmly at the scary dwarf.

"I'm a smith, I've been working bellows since I could walk." She told him and he nodded before he walked back to the group and resumed helping.

After that they finished fixing the wagon and resumed their trip while Arien continued to smile from her place in her wagon. Maybe she could get their respect if she showed she really was no different from them. It really was just a matter of height and hair growth.

…

Arien sat close to Kili at the fire that they shared with other wagons. At first only Dis and her companions would join them, distrustful of a human and put out by her mere presence. This night Lir himself gave their little group the first of the traveler's stew and joined them at the fire once everyone was seated. He didn't say anything but his comfort at their fire spoke volumes. Later when the time came for stories Kili shared a tale of his journey and Durn moved a bit closer to the royal family and offered Arien his smile, a rare gift from the stern dwarf. It was nowhere near the level of acceptance Arien had hoped for but she would take what she could get.

…

The rest of the trip went about as well as any trip could with the occasional skirmishes with orcs and goblins and interference from bandits and harsh weather but Arien took everything in stride and remained strong in her place at Kili's side. She offered comfort when she could and assisted during hardships. Dis was amazed by how easily she slipped into the role of caretaker for the party and began to grow fond of the girl who loved her son so fiercely.

They'd moved closer and closer to Erebor and Arien felt a mixture of excitement and worry twist her stomach into knots. She knew Fili would welcome them and Thorin would accept them simply because they were Kili's family but the rest of the dwarves worried her. What if they treated her with open animosity? What if they wouldn't accept her son and made him an outcast among his own people. These thoughts remained securely in Arien's head but they burdened her and Kili could see his wife struggling and felt helpless. He had no idea how to help her Even so he felt a sense of peace as they rode closer to the great kingdom, a place he felt at home, a place he could build with his family.

During the final leg of the trip Arien fell ill with a stomach sickness and Kili had to take over the reins as she laid in the back with Kiren, sleeping and occasionally hanging her head out of the back to be sick. It was this day that they approached the city of Dale. With a grin he turned back to tell Arien and his smile softened as he saw her sleeping with their son in her arms and his little fist tangled in her hair. He let them sleep as they made passage to the road that would lead them to the gates but once the grand halls came into sight he woke up Arien and had her bring Kiren to the front with him. As she saw the great walls of stone her eyes widened and mouth fell open and Kili held her hand in his and grinned.

"Welcome to Erebor." His smile turned warm and he brought her hand to his lips and said softly. "Welcome home."

…

Author's Note: Here it is, the sequel to "A Fire Within" I couldn't leave Arien and Kili's story where it was and this wouldn't leave me alone. I promise Fili, Thorin and several other of your favorite dwarves will be in the next chapter but I felt the transition from one home to another needed to be done. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to regularly update. Thank you all :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Chapter Two**

Fili stood at the entrance of the Great Hall beside his uncle with his hands behind his back. It was the only place for them since he found himself constantly scratching his neck or fiddling with the clasps. He hated royal finery, but he understood the need to wear it. With a deep breath he stood straighter and Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him a bit to look at him.

"Relax, Kili and the caravan have arrived, they should be within this hall soon enough." Thorin smiled in a manner that was kinder than it had been years ago. There was something about reclaiming his home and breaking the hold the Arkenstone had on his heart that gave the King the first real peace he had known since that awful day.

"I know, it will be good to see him again and Mother. I just worry for Arien. So many of our brethren are still distrustful of humans, even with the assistance we've received and given to Bard and his fellows." Fili explained and Thorin nodded.

"She is now our kin and a royal princess of Erebor. Any word spoken against her will be dealt with accordingly. Her humanity gives her a disadvantage surely but I have faith that she will rise above it. Kili is a good judge of character and he has judged her worthy." Thorin spoke with authority and Fili smiled. He may have been against the union between Arien and Kili at one time but distance, time and peace had lessened his distrust. As had the friendship with a certain hobbit.

Fili continued to smile as they watched members of the caravan start to wander in. The first dwarves walked to the royals and bowed low before they moved on to the section of the hall set aside for travelers to regroup. Fili got impatient as he watched the group wander in, soon the hall was bustling with activity as the dwarves reunited with family and began to organize their belongings. Before he lost all patience and stormed out to see what was taking so long Fili was struck dumb by the sight that greeted him at the mouth of the cave. Standing there was his sweet Ari, looking just as beautiful as she had two years prior, her hair shining in the sun. He'd have to commission a painting of her by one of their artists because she was a sight he didn't think he could ever be without. He was so distracted by her that he missed his brother entering the hall beside her and was startled to hear a shout.

"Fili!" Kili shouted happily before he rushed across the distance between them, propriety be damned, and hugged his brother tightly. "I have missed you."

Kili grinned like a fool and Fili grinned with him. The last few months had been entirely too dull and lifeless without his brother but he was glad he'd gone. Without his journey Arien wouldn't be home, with them, where she belonged. As if summoned by his thoughts her soft voice filled his ears.

"Hello Fili." She spoke softly and he looked up as Kili released him and wrapped his arms around Arien, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest and when she knelt he kissed her forehead affectionately and had to tell his traitorous eyes to stop the tears from coming out. He was saved from this shame by a sudden childish giggle and he looked up to see his mother standing in front of them holding an adorable dwarfling. He saw the eyes and hair and the somewhat delicate nose and immediately understood.

"When? What's the babe's name?" He asked, his voice holding a hint of awe and Kili grinned at his brother as he took his son from his mother as Arien stood and moved out of the way.

"Fili, Uncle Thorin, I'd like to introduce both of you to Kiren, my son and heir. Kiren this is your Uncle Fili and that gruff bear right there is Uncle Thorin, King Under the Mountain." He introduced his son who proved to be a charismatic and amiable dwarfling by reaching out and tugging the braid in Fili's moustache before holding his arms out. Never one to refuse such a simple request Fili took the boy in his arms and grinned.

"Aren't you a handsome little fellow? Good thing you got the good looks from your mother." He cuddled Kiren close as Thorin moved in to inspect him.

"How old is the lad?" Thorin asked as he looked at the little boy who stared at the king with curious little eyes.

"He's going to be two years old in a few months. He was born ten months after Kili and Fili's departure. Someone could have warned me that dwarf women are with child longer. I almost went mad as I waited for him to come into the world." Arien smiled, all ill will she ever harbored toward Thorin was long gone and he nodded as he spared a fond smile for Kiren.

"Now you'll have the best healers available to you if you become with child again. We'll do whatever we can to preserve the line of Durin." Thorin told her as he stood upright again and Arien blushed as she remembered to bow.

"Forgive me your majesty, I didn't mean to be so familiar." She apologized and Thorin walked up to her once she stood and took her hand in his.

"Nothing to forgive. You are the wife of my heir and the mother to his child. You're family and will be so officially when the ceremony is conducted tonight. I have faith that you will be a good wife to my nephew. Don't prove me wrong." He told her with a hint of warning in his voice before he walked to Dis and allowed her to embrace him. While the family reunited Arien stood somewhat apart from them and watched their time practiced interactions and never felt more out of place in her life.

…

"And these are our rooms!" Kili announced as he opened large, heavy, wooden doors and Arien's eyes widened as she took in the opulence of her surroundings.

"Where's the bed?" She asked, her voice so soft he could barely hear her and he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"This is just the sitting room, the bedroom and bathing chamber are to the left. The private kitchen area is to the right." He explained and waved his hand in the corresponding directions as Arien took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. For some reason she was incredibly nervous and Kili looked up and furrowed his brow. "Is everything alright?"

"This room alone is bigger than the forge. I can't believe that there's _more_ to it. More than that I can't believe this is ours, only ours. I've never known anything like it in my life. Not even the town hall in Durrand was so large." She said quietly as she drifted from Kili and wandered into the bedroom, stopping short when she saw the large bed piled high with furs and rich blankets. "Oh my..."

Kili said nothing as he went back to the sitting room and closed their door. When he came back to the bedroom Arien was running her fingers over the sable fur on the bed, the look of awe still naked on her face. He smiled at her then looked at their son who was sleeping against his shoulder. He walked up beside her and gently placed their son on the bed before he cocooned him in the blankets. Once he was secure Kili took his wife's hand and began to lead her to the bathing chamber.

"Come with me, Fili said they'd prepared baths for us." He said and Arien nodded solemnly and followed him, still not certain if she were dreaming. No, she couldn't be dreaming because nothing in her dreams would come close to this reality.

Once they arrived in the bathing chamber, Kili began to disrobe, groaning in satisfaction as his traveling clothes were divested. Once he was down to his small clothes he looked over to Arien who was staring at the bath with its jewels and gold inlaid in dwarvish designs. As she ran her fingertips over a particularly blue sapphire Kili moved to her and took her hands in his again. Once her attention was on him he moved her to a ledge by the bath and sat her down. As she looked him over a blush crept to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the steam from the water and he took the invitation present in her parted lips. As he kissed her he untied her bodice with practiced fingers as she moved her hands to his undergarments and pushed them to the floor. In little to no time they were naked and, though he really wanted to continue his exploration, Kili led her back to the bath and had her get in. Once she was in the water, moaning from the feeling of the heat on her sore muscles, he got into the water opposite her and took some soaps from the ledge. After that there wasn't an inch of her body left untouched or unclean and she returned the favor.

…

After the bath and subsequent activities that required them to take another bath together Arien laid in bed against Kili's chest while Kiren played with a toy that Durn had carved for him during their travels. Arien was still amazed by the friendship she had with the large and scary dwarf. After the situation with the axle Durn had taken it upon himself to make sure Arien and her child remained safe and even endeavored to keep the little boy happy. Arien fully appreciated all he'd done. She sighed in contentment as Kili kissed her hair and she settled herself more fully upon her husband's chest.

"When will the others come for us?" Arien asked, not wanting this time with her family to end.

"I'm surprised they haven't come yet. Though I know Fili pleaded with them to let you rest due to the illness." Kili explained and Arien sat up and began to move off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I know you love me and just wish for me to be well but by telling them I was ill you've made me appear weak. How can I be accepted by such strong and hardy people if I appear weak and useless?" She asked with a note of desperation in her voice and Kili stood and placed his arms around her as she wrestled into a thick, warm looking, robe. She stilled her struggle and let him hold her.

"You're not weak, you've never been weak and you could never be useless. You're strong and fierce and the most amazing person I've ever met. I admit it will take some time for them to warm up to you but I know they will because I know you. You'll dazzle them because you can do nothing less." He told Arien with a smile before he led her back to the bed and had her sit. She smiled at her husband, needing his reassurance and once she was seated she found herself assaulted by her young son who grasped her from behind, causing her to laugh as she lifted him over her head and settled him into her lap. "See, Kiren thinks you're the most wonderful being he's ever known and I'm sure my son is a great judge of character."

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she leaned down to kiss Kili and he kissed her back. When the kiss broke apart he pressed his forehead to hers but they were startled apart when their door opened in the next room.

"You better be decent because we're coming in. There are people here that would like to see you!" Fili called and Kili growled before he got out of bed and threw on a tunic over his breeches while Arien tied her robe tightly over her chest. She may have been in her dress but she didn't have her bodice on and didn't want to give their visitors the wrong impression. Kili had just finished tying the tunic and toeing on some boots when Fili entered the room, flanked by several dwarves with one that was familiar to Arien.

"Mister Dwalin!" Arien said excitedly as she got up and walked to the tattooed dwarf who smiled at the young woman.

"Lass, still as lovely as ever." He took her hand in his and squeezed and she smiled back at him before she removed her hand and hugged him. He chuckled as he hugged her back, so thankful Thorin had come to his senses and allowed his nephew to make her his. She was sure to make things brighter in Erebor, especially for the two princes.

"Well, I'll be, a woman touching Dwalin, on purpose." A voice spoke up by Fili and Arien moved away and looked at a smiling dwarf in a big hat, his eyes alight with mischief. "Bofur, at your service Miss."

He bowed and Arien bowed in response as Kili walked over with Kiren in his arms. Kiren immediately reached for Fili who took him without a second thought, not paying attention to the wide eyes of the dwarves in attendance.

"Mahal preserve us, it's true." A voice from the back of the crowd spoke up and Kili grinned up as he recognized Balin's voice.

"Indeed it is Mister Balin. Before I introduce you to our fine little lad I'd like to introduce you all to my wife Arien, daughter of Ferron." He gestured between them and they all bowed in response as Arien smiled at them then Kili turned to his wife. "Dear wife I'd like to introduce you to some of the finest dwarves to ever grace these halls. You already know Dwalin and now Bofur. Next to Bofur is his brother Bifur, he only speaks Khuzdul, next to Dwalin is Ori, behind him is his brother Nori and at the back the dwarf with the white beard is Balin and that tiny chap trying to hide is our burglar, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"It is an honor to meet you all." Arien bowed in greeting and smiled at them before she retrieved Kiren from Fili who pouted slightly at losing his nephew. Kili smiled widely before he placed a hand on his son's curls and looked at the party.

"This handsome lad is Kiren, son of Kili, our son." He grinned and suddenly they were swarmed by dwarves and a smiling hobbit as they all moved in to get a good look at the small boy who giggled as they ruffled his hair and tickled him.

"I've got the perfect toy for ya, young one. How d'you like dragons?" Bofur asked then laughed as Kiren grabbed the flaps on his hat and pulled.

"Yeh'll have no luck with that lad, it would take a herd of Oliphaunts to dislodge that thing." Nori chuckled and drew Kiren's attention to him, growling lightly as the little boy grabbed his moustache and tugged.

During this deluge of dwarves Arien moved out of the way and caught her breath. Their obvious acceptance and untamed affection were something she had to get used to but at the moment she was completely overwhelmed. She found herself sinking into a chair that was smaller than she expected and watched the crowd praise her son and she knew without a question that Kiren was about to be thoroughly spoiled and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"They can get to be a bit too much can't they?" The question came from beside her and Arien looked over, startled, into the kind eyes of the small creature Kili had introduced as Bilbo Baggins. He must have been the hobbit, Arien had never seen one before and she found him strange but a handsome little man nonetheless.

"Yes, very much so. Fili and Kili were so respectful and kept to themselves mostly when they arrived at the forge that I thought all dwarves were like that. Once they got familiar to us and became part of our family I discovered just how much they'd held back. Even so this is nothing I expected. You're a hobbit aren't you?" Arien asked, just to be sure and Bilbo smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, as Kili introduced me, I'm Bilbo Baggins and I was the burglar in the party that took back Erebor. Right now I'm Thorin's advisor and the envoy between the men of Dale and Erebor and the elves of Mirkwood. With you here I may find my workload cut somewhat and I must say I'd enjoy the respite." He smiled kindly and Arien took a deep breath.

"Right now I just need to rest and get my bearings, things seem to have spiraled out of control and I need to balance myself again. Thank you." Arien thanked him with a smile and Bilbo's brow furrowed.

"For what?" He asked and Arien reached over to pat his hand.

"For taking the time to speak with me, I know Kiren is far more interesting, especially as an heir to the line of Durin." She told him without a hint of jealousy or envy but plenty of motherly pride.

"Your son is a handsome lad and I'm sure he'll be a wonderful dwarf but I think he has enough admirers at the moment and you looked like you needed a friend. So here I am, Bilbo Baggins at your service with an invitation to tea once you get settled." He smiled warmly at her and Arien's eyes sparkled as she inclined her head.

"I'd love to join you for tea Mister Baggins and I'd be honored to call you friend." She told him, her smile turning warm.

"Hey Bilbo, he kind of looks like a hobbit, don't you think?" Bofur called out as it was his turn to hold Kiren and Bilbo got out of his seat and joined the gaggle of merry dwarves.

"Why you're right, he is very hobbity. We'll have to get him running around barefoot so he can thicken his soles, then he'll start to be a proper hobbit." As he said this Arien rose from her seat and walked to them, taking her son in her arms.

"Oh no, only proper shoes and boots for him. There are too many rocks and uneven floors here. Maybe when summer comes along and we can go out into the meadow we passed but until then he'll be properly shod." Arien grinned at her little one who placed his thumb in his mouth and leaned his head on her shoulder, tired out from all the attention. "Now he needs to rest before dinner. You'll all be able to see him tomorrow."

"It was lovely to meet you Miss Arien and you too little prince. We'll be seein' ya later." Bofur said with a bow and excused himself then was followed by the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo until only Fili remained who was talking quietly with Kili.

Arien looked at Fili and felt her heart beat a bit faster which made her turn away. She took a deep breath to calm down before she looked to them again and saw Fili looking at her, the love in his eyes stark and almost accusing. She felt her traitorous eyes answer back with her own, more quiet, love and had to look away again. In the forge it was just her and the brothers and she could let her mind wander to a life where the three of them lived in a family formed of love and devotion. She'd even fantasized about bearing the children of both brothers but she knew those dreams had to die, she had a family now and Fili had his duties. She knew she could live without Fili's love and the joy it promised, Kili was more than enough for her heart, he always would be.

"You three should get dressed. Thorin wishes to marry you officially before we dine in the hall." Fili told them before he hugged his brother then walked to Arien and ruffled Kiren's hair. "I'll be back to collect you in an hour."

Once he was gone Kili locked the door behind him and leaned against it as he let out a deep breath. Once he let it out he stood and walked to his wife wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and allowed him to lead her into the bedroom where their clothes were waiting. Arien would need a new wardrobe to fit into her new role but for now she could wear her best dress, she was officially marrying her dearest love.

…

"Do you promise to honor your bond as husband and wife, to support one another in all endeavors?" Thorin asked as he stood in front of Arien and Kili and held their hands in his own.

"I promise, she has my love and I will honor her until the end of my days." He announced as he smiled and Arien felt tears fall as she looked upon her husband's handsome face.

"I promise to honor him above all others as he is the owner of my heart. He has my love." Arien said softly but with every bit of love in her heart and Thorin smiled softly as he lifted his hands from theirs and spoke to the room.

"So they have promised and so it shall be done. I bless this union and bless this couple. May your love last as long as the mountains and may your bond be stronger than mithril. I present to you all Kili son of Dis and his bride Arien daughter of Ferron." He announced and Kili brought Arien to him for a kiss before they turned to the small audience of dwarves and were soon enveloped in hugs as a chorus of cheers started.

Arien couldn't stop grinning as she felt an overwhelming sense of love and acceptance. Above all she felt that this group was a family there to love and support one another and now they would support her as one of them. For the first time since she stepped foot in Erebor she felt like she _could_ belong, this ragtag group of dwarves and one hobbit would see to it.

…

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay. I've written and rewritten this chapter at least three times and finally I have something I like that can be open to interpretation. I'm going to explore Fili and Arien's emotions as I go through but I needed to show that Fili is Kili's brother first and foremost and will love and support him despite his own feelings. Now I have a question for you lovelies. I'm a Thilbo Bagginshield shipper and I'm leaning toward there being a bit of Bilbo/Thorin love in here but at the same time I'm thinking of just making it a very close friendship, like Sam and Frodo's. I'm also a big fan of Dwalin/Ori and think a romance between the two could add to the story. What do you think? I truly appreciate your opinions and would love to hear your thoughts on this subject. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Chapter Three**

Arien stood on the balcony overlooking the great expanse of land below them. She could see the people of Dale working busily to stay sheltered as they prepared the walls for the upcoming winter. She smiled and pulled her furred coat more tightly around her and sighed. It may have been cold at times and unbearably damp but she'd grown to love the mountain during her two months of residency. What she didn't love were the whispers and taunts that followed her around. More unbearable were the taunts her son encountered and the dwarf women who refused to allow their children to play with Kiren. She'd hoped he'd find others like himself to play with and find companionship but it appeared that he'd have to be content by himself for the time being. Though Bombur did assure her that once his children arrived Kiren would have no shortage of playmates and that his oldest son Bolur would be a worthy protector. It was a happy thought but she still worried. It was one thing to be loved and protected by the members of the Company that took back Erebor, it was another to be merely tolerated by the dwarves that were her husband's subjects. With another sigh Arien watched some ravens fly from their perches and go to windows only to fly right back out with letters attached. She smiled, she loved the birds and would often just watch their flight, as she was watching a large raven navigate a particularly sharp gust of wind she felt a presence beside her.

"It is quite cold here with the wind raging like it is, wouldn't you rather be in the sitting room with mother and Kiren?" At the sound of Fili's voice she turned and looked at him, struck by how tired he looked, some would even say he looked run down.

"Is everything alright Fili? You look tired." Arien asked and Fili smiled at her and shrugged.

"I am very tired but it is nothing out of the ordinary. As heir apparent I'm expected to shadow Uncle and he never seems to tire. I am almost ashamed to admit that I need rest, sometimes a great deal of it." Fili confessed his weakness and Arien walked up to him and bent to the side. He was confused as to her actions until she took his hand in hers then he squeezed.

"You needn't be afraid of being weak Fili, because that is something you'll never be. Healing takes time and you haven't been able to properly heal. Thorin will understand that you need rest, in fact he'll probably be angry that you stayed silent for so long." Arien told him reassuringly and he nodded.

"You are indeed correct fair Arien, but I cannot show weakness. I cannot allow them to think I have no right to the throne. I cannot disappoint Uncle Thorin." He said softly and Arien turned so that she faced him and he faced her, his eyes questioning.

"If you will not rest for your own health then please do it for me. I love you Fili and it would hurt me to see you fall ill when it is so easy to prevent. I've lost you once, I don't think I could survive losing you again." She said the last so quietly that Fili could barely hear her but when he did he felt his throat close with emotion as he stared into her eyes.

"You do not fight fair, do you?" Fili asked, his voice oddly husky and Arien knelt to face him.

"Not when I have the advantage." She said quietly and smiled at him with such love and affection that he couldn't hold himself in check any longer.

He removed his hand from hers and, without preamble, took her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes for the briefest of moments before his mouth descended onto hers, pulling a gasp from her throat. Once she got over the shock of it Arien became a participant in the kiss, moving her mouth with Fili's and allowing his tongue entrance. So many times she had dreamed of his kiss, desired him in ways that should have shamed her but never did. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart to catch their breaths but Fili moved in again quickly, not willing to have her reject him, and claimed her mouth once more, this time sliding his hands through the golden wheat hair he'd longed to braid to mark her as his own before they traveled down her neck and his arms wrapped around her. He broke the kiss again but this time it was to bury his face in her neck and drop tender kisses and nips to the exposed skin.

"Fili..." Arien gasped slightly and suddenly she stiffened in Fili's arms. "Oh."

She gasped and quickly pulled herself away from him, her face red and awash with shame. As the first tears left her eyes she dashed back into the hall they'd escaped from and made a mad dash to her rooms. She needed to compose herself and needed to be as far away from Fili as possible to do it. If she stayed she had no doubt she'd do something utterly shameful.

Fili cursed himself and fate as Arien ran from him as fast as her legs could carry her. He knew she had every right to run, she was his brother's wife after all , but it still caused his heart to ache as he watched her retreating form. As he ran shaking hands through his hair he growled in frustration and muttered dark oaths in Khuzdul. Why did he have to want something that wasn't his?

…

Lips placed kisses along her neck as fingers trailed along her body almost reverently as she moaned in appreciation. Down the lips went, kissing with tongue and teeth coming into play. Those same teeth marked her and she shamelessly begged for more, arching as she felt his breath, hot and sultry on the juncture between her thighs. He teased her and touched her until she was at risk of losing her mind then he decided to bring her back and save her sanity. With one last kiss to her sweetness he rose and with a thrust seated himself to the hilt. Her eyes flew open as his name escaped her lips.

"Fili!" Arien whispered harshly in her sleep as bolted upright, her lower body throbbing as the blood coursed to her sex. She continued to breathe heavily as her face grew hot with the shame of it all and the desire that still coursed through her. She damned the gods who decided to treat her so cruelly and visit such pleasure upon her. She guiltily looked to the bed next to her where her husband was sleeping restlessly as her hand found its way between her legs, she moaned in relief as she laid back down on the bed and willed herself to remain quiet. This was her shame but she couldn't stop her mind's eye from turning to the other owner of her heart. She began moving in earnest, letting out small gasps and moans but abruptly stilled when she felt a hand join hers.

"You should have woken me dear one." Her husband whispered against her ear and she breathed out in relief before she turned her head and allowed his lips to capture hers. As she moaned in appreciation Kili set about finishing what she started and didn't let up until he had her screaming his name. She was indeed relieved when it was his name that made it past her lips.

…

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Arien started at the sound of the voice next to her and quickly turned her head to see Mister Baggins standing at her elbow. Breathing a few calming breaths Arien nodded.

"Yes, very lovely." Arien agreed absently as her mind drifted back to the previous day...and night. A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought of her dream lover and the flesh and blood husband who had spent so much of the night satisfying her. She got lost in her thoughts again and was startled out of her reverie when Bilbo touched her hand.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and Arien nodded, not wanting to share her thoughts with anyone.

"I'm fine, I just had some troubling dreams last night and they seem to occupy my mind. Can I help you with something Mister Baggins?" She asked politely as she bent to scoop up Kiren who was playing with the new horse Bofur had dropped off that morning at breakfast and hoisted him to her hip. He looked at Bilbo who smiled affectionately at the boy and reached in his pocket.

"Well, I was looking forward to sharing some tea with you this afternoon and I was also given a gift for the little prince." He told Arien happily as he took out a beautifully carved figure and Arien smiled. "Bofur reckoned the lad would appreciate it."

"It's beautiful but we can't keep accepting these gifts. It's really all too much, Mr. Baggins." She told him with a smile and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"First of all, it's Bilbo, you're family so that means you treat me as such. As for the gifts, I'll have a talk with Bofur but I wouldn't expect him to stop making them for and giving them to your son any time soon. The toys are his way to show his love for little Kiren and he gets so much more joy in giving away his toys. If you worry about Kiren being the only recipient, don't. Bofur gives his toys to every little one he comes across. The lad is just one of many in that regard." Bilbo said with the warm glow of love and pride etching his features. As Arien looked at him she realized that he always had the same look in his eyes when he spoke of the toymaker. It was a look that Bofur returned. She found herself suddenly very confused and unsure how to voice her question, the last thing she wanted to do was offend the hobbit and lose her only non-dwarf friend in Erebor. Taking a deeper breath than usual she decided to go another route.

"Thank you very much Bilbo, it's good to know that Bofur's kindness extends far beyond my son." Arien said her face quirking in a fond smile.

"He is the kindest being in all of Middle Earth I would think. We are lucky to know him." Bilbo's smile was radiant as he spoke of Bofur and Arien knew her observations had been correct. Bilbo and Bofur were in love. "Is something the matter?'

Arien looked into Bilbo's eyes and saw the confusion there. She suddenly realized that her confusion was plain on her face and she blushed. It appeared that she would have to ask her question or cause the hobbit concern and she didn't want to worry him in the slightest.

"I'm just puzzled and am afraid of offending you with my questions." She explained and Bilbo raised his eyebrow and gave her a slight nod to continue. "Is Bofur very _special_ to you?"

She asked her question carefully and Bilbo looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawned and he grinned widely and happily at Arien who still looked nervous. Deciding to ease her mind he gently patted her arm and nodded.

"Yes, Bofur is very special to me. You have a lot to learn about dwarves princess and I'll be happy to teach you what I can. In fact, I was just going to my chambers to do a bit of reading. I think I'd rather be spending that time enjoying tea with you and cakes with Kiren. Would you care to join me?" Bilbo asked with his smile as wide and welcoming as ever and she nodded.

"We'd like that very much, Bilbo." She smiled at the hobbit and followed him as they made their way to the hobbit's rooms and when they entered Arien held no doubts about the relationship the toymaker and the advisor shared. Toys, finished and not, covered nearly every flat surface save for a small desk that held quills and parchment and a seat decidedly hobbit-sized. As she sat at their table with her son in her lap she decided to banish all negative thoughts from her mind. If Bilbo found love with the kind dwarf then that was what mattered because, when it boiled down to it, love was all that mattered.

…

It had been three days since Fili had seen Arien and he was anxious to do so. According to Kili and Bilbo, the two who spent the most time with her, she was acting a bit off. She was constantly lost in thought and Kili said she hadn't been sleeping well. This concerned Fili greatly, he couldn't bear the thought that he had left her in torment. Yes, he knew she loved him and he knew the kiss was returned but he also remembered the shame in her eyes and the bit of fear as she fled him. He sighed heavily and set the paper he had been pretending to read on the table in front of him. He was in no mood to look over trade contracts and inventory lists. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his room open and was startled to see his uncle take a seat across from him at the desk.

"I knew I would find you here." Thorin said as he got his nephew's attention.

"Well these are my quarters." Fili said with far more cheer than he felt and Thorin gave him a look that had him immediately suspicious. His uncle looked oddly...apologetic... "Do you require my assistance with something Uncle?"

"A messenger has just arrived from the Iron Hills. Dain and his people will be arriving in two weeks time to assist in the recovery of Erebor and make the mountain their home. Nir will be joining them." He said the last and Fili saw the blatant apology in his eyes. "I've consulted your mother and we believe it is best that you begin courting Nir with the intent of marriage. She comes from a strong line that has been proven fertile and by marriage you will form a strong alliance and also put several rumors to rest."

"What rumors are those Uncle?" Fili said, choosing to focus on the least unpleasant thing that had come from his uncle's mouth.

"The rumor that you pine for your brother's wife. The rumor that you lay with her while he's out hunting or negotiating with the men of Dale. It would be different if you shared her but that could not happen even if Kili and Arien were amenable to it. We are not fools Fili and neither is your brother, we know that which you try to keep hidden but fail. Your eyes give you away." Thorin finished softly and saw the pain stricken face of his heir. "You have a duty to your line and your people. I understand that Nir is insufferable, more like a prissy elf than a dwarf princess but she is the best option. I know you have no love for her and it hurts to know you will not even like your wife but sacrifices must be made. I trust you to do what is right Fili."

"If I can find someone else, someone who doesn't make my stomach turn or skin crawl?" He asked, almost desperately and Thorin smiled.

"If you can find someone you can share a life with, someone who is dwarfkind and will bear you many strong children I will allow you your choice but I will not bless any pairing that does not allow for the purity of our line." Thorin finished as he stood and Fili nodded and took a deep breath as Thorin swept out of his rooms. With another, shakier, breath Fili placed his head in his hands and let the tears come. Now he knew he would never be happy, he'd just have to make sure that those he loved could have the happiness he sacrificed.

…

"Are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?" Kili asked as he sat at their small kitchen table and fed his son, smiling as Kiren picked up one of his carrot pieces and held it out to his father. Kili ducked down to eat it and Kiren giggled. This caused Arien to turn from the stove and smile at her boys, the true loves of her life.

"I've told you, they're just nightmares. Master Oin said that nightmares are to be expected due to the fact that I'm surrounded by walls of stone. It's my body's way of getting used to the confinement. Don't worry yourself love." She smiled again before she returned to the stove and removed the meat she had prepared. She's learned long ago that one way to keep Kili happy was to give him large amounts of meat, it seemed to be the true dwarven diet. She placed a lid over the pan she'd used and brought it to the table before she set out plates for her husband and herself. She sighed in contentment as she watched Kili feed Kiren and when she caught his eye he returned her smile.

"Come here." He requested and Arien smiled as she did as he asked, laughing as he pulled her onto his lap. "I love you, I won't ever stop."

"I feel the same my love." She whispered before she pressed her lips against his, meaning every word.

…

Later that night Arien walked the halls outside of their rooms, she couldn't sleep or find any peace so she decided to leave the oppressiveness of her bed and seek solace elsewhere. Her feet moved of their own accord as her mind went back to her dilemma, though was it really a dilemma? She loved Fili, there was no denying it and her body craved him but she was happy with Kili. She was so happy at times that she felt almost ashamed of the joys her life had while so many led joyless lives. Her thoughts were so engrossing that she failed to notice where she was going and the sliver of light that fell across her feet startled her and she froze when she saw the rooms she was stopped in front of.

"Is someone there?" Fili's voice called out and Arien found herself rooted to the spot. It had been days since she's seen him and she didn't know if she could face him. Before her mind started working again the door opened and she found herself staring at Fili He apparently wasn't expecting her either and he had a similar look in his eyes. Fortunately he composed himself quickly and swallowed thickly before he spoke. "What are you doing here Arien?"

"I couldn't sleep and I felt restless." She told him honestly and he nodded as he took a deeper than usual breath.

"It seems we're plagued by the same demons. I haven't slept for two nights." He told her and her face suddenly became concerned.

"Fili, you need rest. You'll never truly heal if you don't allow yourself to." Her voice was soft but her tone was stern and he found himself smiling slightly.

"How can I sleep when the guilt gnaws at my soul?" He asked himself before he shook his head. "I am truly sorry for my behavior Ari. I know you belong to my brother, you have borne him a son and share the bond of marriage. I would never seek to hurt your family and may Mahal strike me down if I've hurt you. Please forgive me Arien, I promise you that I will never compromise you like that again."

"It is I who should apologize Fili. I never should have confessed my feelings for you that morning two years ago. I should have never given you reason to believe that we could be together in any way. I admit that I love you, to lie about that would be pointless, but we can never be. I am Kili's wife and the thought of hurting him tears my heart in two. We need to move past what happened and ensure that it won't ever happen again." Arien said as tears rolled down her cheeks and Fili felt his own mist up at the truth in her words.

Their feelings were dangerous in times like these. Erebor was still recovering, the right the heirs of Durin had to the mountain was constantly in question and any weakness could be exploited. At any other time Fili would have petitioned his brother to share Arien as a bride, it was not so unusual among dwarves for a female to have two husbands, due to the lack of female dwarves, and was often looked upon as a lucky match for all involved. In his heart he knew Kili would not refuse his request and he knew that once Arien understood their culture she'd agree as well. This was the only path that would allow them all to be happy but he knew it wasn't to be. Sacrifices had to be made to secure their home and their right to the throne. It appeared that the greatest sacrifice Fili would have to make would be his heart.

"You speak the truth sweet Ari. You have my word that I will do nothing to compromise your honor further. I could no more hurt Kili than I could cut off my arm. I hope I haven't lost your respect or your love despite my actions." He told her with a formality that hurt her but she simply shook her head.

"You will never lose either Fili. I respect you more than almost anything else in the world and I will always love you but I will love you as a brother for that's what you are." She told him and he nodded. "I should return to my room. Goodnight Fili."

"Would you like me to escort you back?" He asked and Arien shook her head, "Very well, goodnight Arien."

"Sleep well...Brother..." She told him softly before she turned and walked down the hallway to her rooms.

Once she turned the corner and left his sight he turned and walked back into his room and leaned against the door when he shut it. He had heard that nothing hurt more than a broken heart and now he knew it to be true. With heavy steps he walked through his rooms and blew out his candles before he dropped onto his bed. If sleep did come to him that night it would be restless but he owed it to himself to try. What use would he be if his body broke to match his heart.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay. Life is crazy at my place and I was cursed by a bit of writer's block. I hope you liked this angsty, angsty chapter and don't hate my Bilbo/Bofur pairing. Who doesn't like the scene in the cave? Anyway, it struck me that they would have an amazing relationship and I see it as another way Bilbo can bond with Arien, both have loves that are outside of the norm. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys mean the world to me :)


End file.
